The Return of Hollyleaf
by DragonoftheRoses13
Summary: Hollyleaf has return and is out to get the clans. Will she do it? Rated T for blood
1. Chapter 1

**New Story for FanFiction! Let's hope it's good.**

**Snowy: It should be. So what is it about?**

**Me: Well its warriors and…just read**

**Snowy: Ok *mumbles* Bitch…..**

**Me: That's RJ**

**Snowy: No RJ is a slut bitch**

**Me: XD**

**RJ: .**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Hollyleaf woke up and found herself inside a twoleg nest. "Ugh….my head hurts," mewed Hollyleaf. Hollyleaf got up and started to look around. "What happened….oh now I remember," she said.

_Flashback_

The tunnel started to collapse. Hollyleaf ran out just in time. As soon as Hollyleaf ran outside, the entrance to the tunnel was closed off. "That was close one," mewed Hollyleaf. "But I can't go back now; every cat now knows that me, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze aren't the kits of Brambleclaw and Squirrleflight. Now they all know we are the kits of Leafpool and Crowfeather." Hollyleaf stared to leave the forest and into the twoleg's territory.

"Well, well, well look what we have here." "Who's there?" Asked Hollyleaf as she unsheathed her claws. "Looks like this mouse-brained cat wants to fight," said a cat. Three cats appeared. One was a small brown tom, the second one was a black tom, and the third was a black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat. Hollyleaf sniffed them. "Shadowclan!" hissed Hollyleaf. "What are you doing on our territory?" mewed the black tom. "Smokefoot can't you see, she is going to the twolegs," said Oakfur.

Hollyleaf stared at the three Shadowclan cats. "Hey lets send to Thunderpath," said Ivytail. Hollyleaf bite Ivytail on the leg. Ivytail yowled super loud. Oakfur and Smokefoot ran toward Ivytail to help her out, but Hollyleaf let go and ran.

Hollyleaf made it to the edge of Thunderpath. "Great, I'm stuck here," said Hollyleaf. A monster went by with its foul smell. Soon it was quite and Hollyleaf ran across Thunderpath. The sent of dogs was strong. Hollyleaf ran as fast as she could but a dog found her as it rounded the corner. The dog was black with white paws. _I hope I don't end up as food for this dog,_ thought Hollyleaf. A twoleg was coming out of its nest when it saw the dog grab Hollyleaf by her hind leg. The twoleg yelled at the dog. Soon the dog dropped Hollyleaf on the ground.

The twoleg ran towards Hollyleaf. _This is the end for me. I wonder if Starclan will let me hunt forever with them. _Thought Hollyleaf, then everything went black.

_End of Flashback_

Hollyleaf hopped out of the nest and walked around inside the twolegs den. There she saw a twoleg and his mate sitting on some soft boulders. Hollyleaf walked up to them and looked at the two. Then Hollyleaf jumped up and sat next in the middle of the two twolegs. The female petted Hollyleaf's head while the male rubbed her stomach.

Hollyleaf purred almost forgetting what happened at the gathering. Soon the male twoleg stood up and picked Hollyleaf. Hollyleaf meowed. _Whats going on, where is he taking me?_ Thought Hollyleaf. Hollyleaf saw him taking her outside and putting her on the ground. Hollyleaf walked around the garden looking lost. Soon a white tom with brown spots appeared on the fence. "Who are you?" asked the tom. "My name is Hollyleaf, I was a Thunderclan warrior but I am a kittypet/rouge now," said Hollyleaf. "What is your name?" "I'm Joey, I live next door." Joey jumped down from the fence and walked up to Hollyleaf.

"Whats Thunderclan?" asked Joey. "I'll tell you, said Hollyleaf. Hollyleaf told Joey everything about the clans and the warrior code. Joey eyes widen when he heard the part about one cat chosen to be leader and was given nine lives. "I thought that was an old queen's story but its true?" asked Joey. Hollyleaf nodded and finished up the story.

Joey was surprised to hear this. "Wow that was just….wow," said Joey. "I know, it is fun but not all of the time," said Hollyleaf. Just then the twoleg came and picked Hollyleaf up. The twoleg put a light green collar on Hollyleaf's neck then set her back down. "Looks like you have been tagged," said Joey. "How do you know?" asked Hollyleaf. Joey showed Hollyleaf his collar. It was dark blue.

"Great, now I can't leave here," said Hollyleaf. Just then Hollyleaf remembered the story of Bloodclan that Mousefur told her. "I have an idea, you can join if you want to," said Hollyleaf. "Um sure," said Joey. "Good. I'm going to need some dog fangs," said Hollyleaf. "Why?" asked Joey. "I'm going to recreate a clan that almost wiped out every single cat in the forest many moons ago," answered Hollyleaf. "And that that clan is?" asked Joey again. "I'm going to recreate Bloodclan," said Hollyleaf.

Joey thought and asked Hollyleaf about Bloodclan and what did they do. Hollyleaf told him the story an also said the Firestar killed Bloodclan's leader name Scourge. Hollyleaf said that Scourge was a kittypet like them and killed Shadowclan's leader in one attack. Joey was amazed that Hollyleaf knew all of this. "You sure you want to help me?" asked Hollyleaf. "Of course, I want to know what its like being a clan cat," said Joey.

Hollyleaf nodded and jumped over the fence. Joey followed her. They met with other cats and told them what they were going to do. Cats started to follow the two. Hollyleaf was about to get her revenge on every single clan.

**Well that's it for now. Hollyleaf is now recreating Bloodclan. (If haven't read warriors then the name Bloodclan would be a spoiler)**

**Here are some the cats in my story. (More will be coming soon)**

**Joey: A white tom with brown spots. Likes to make new friends and help others when they need it. His eyes are blue and has good hearing.**

**Flake: Black tom with white paws. Likes to fight and see others in pain. His eyes are red.**

**Poppy: Ginger she-cat. Likes to fight and helps others in need. (She might be my med cat) Her eyes are a pale green.**

**Dust: Brown she-cat. Likes to find things and is a good spy. Her eyes are amber.**

**Snow: Pure white tom. Likes fighting and finding things that might work. His eyes are blue.**

**Sparrow: Dark brown she-cat. Likes to put herself first and watch other cats suffer. Her eyes are amber.**

**Harvey: Black tom. Likes adventures with his sister and fighting other cats that messes with his sister. His eyes are blue.**

**Moon: Same color as her brother Harvey. Likes exploring new places with her brother and is shy around other cats. Her eyes are light blue.**

**Mint: Gray tabby tom. Likes to seek out other cats that might be useful and hunts for other. His eyes are pale brown.**

**If you want a cat to be in this story please tell me and answer the following questions:**

**Is it a boy or a girl?**

**What color is it?**

**What color are the eyes?**

**Dose it like stuff? If so what are they?**

**Chapter 2 is coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heres chapter 2! Enjoy!**

**Kira The Dead Ninja: Thank for your cat! I've been waiting for awhile (due to school) and couldn't update. Your cat will be in this chapter or chapter 3 (which ever comes first)**

Chapter 2

"Ok now that we're all here there are rules about being a warrior and being in a clan," mewed Hollyleaf. "What type of rules?" a black tom with blue eyes asked. "If you shut up Harvey, then Hollyleaf will tell you," mewed a she-cat that was ginger color.

"Thank you Poppy. Now the first rule to be a warrior and being in a clan is you must defend your clan with _your _life," Hollyleaf said. A few of the cats whispered in each others ear wondering if they should just leave.

"Let me get this right, if we went into battle we would have to risk our life to protect our clan?" Harvey asked. Hollyleaf nodded. "I say that's crazy. Come on Moon we're leaving." A she-cat that was the same color as Harvey sat next to him but she had light blue eyes.

"No, I'm staying here Harvey," Moon hissed. "Are you mouse-brained? If we stay, then we might be killed," Harvey spated at his sister. "I'm sick of being a kittypet. I want to be a free cat," Moon said.

"There are other rules so you better stay," Hollyleaf said. Harvey sat back down and listened. "Once we leave here and enter the forest, we can not hunt on any other clan's territory. But since we're a new clan we can hunt on their territory." All the cats kept quiet while Hollyleaf told them the rules. "But since we're new, we'll hunt for a bit on their land."

"Are there anymore rules Hollyleaf?" asked Poppy. "Yes there is one more. If you want to become a warrior, you must reject your soft kittypet life." Hollyleaf said. A few cats looked at each other wondering if they should leave right now, but the stayed. "So you're saying that once we're in the forest, we can never go back to our life as a kittypet?" Harvey asked. Hollyleaf nodded.

"My name is Mint. I'll seek out other cats that might be useful to us and hunt for others," said a gray tabby tom with pale brown eyes. "I'm Flake. I like to fight and see others in pain. Maybe I can help you watch your old clan suffer," mewed a Black tom with white paws.

Soon the other cats told their names and what they do. "Now that we know each other, we must find some dogs and kill them," Hollyleaf said. "What for?" Flake asked. "To put their fangs in our collars and make sure nothing can kill us." "I'm going to see if I can find anymore cats that want to join us," Mint meowed. Hollyleaf nodded and with that Mint left to see if there were any other cats.

All the cats walked along the fence, looking for anything that told them a dog was near. Hollyleaf sniffed the air trying to find dogs. Just then there was barking. The cats stopped and saw 4 tan dogs, barking at the cats.

"I'll take them out, if I need help I'll yell for you," Hollyleaf mewed. They nodded. Hollyleaf jumped down from the fence and bite one of the dogs on the neck, killing them in seconds. "How did you do that?" gasped one of the dogs. Hollyleaf didn't answer but she just looked at them with cold eyes.

_This reminds me of Ashfur, _Hollyleaf thought. _He was a fool for trying to kill me._ Hollyleaf killed the rest of the dogs with a single mark on her. Moon was amazed that Hollyleaf took them down with out a fight. "Come everybody lets get ready to leave this place," Hollyleaf mewed. Everybody jumped down and got the fangs.

Mint returned with a cat behind him. Everybody this is Sun, she wants to join us. Sun bowed her head and said hello. Sun was black with a charcoal gray tipped tail. One of her eyes was green and the other was blue.

"Well from now on you shall be known as Sunfall. Mint you will be known as Mintface," Hollyleaf said. "The rest of you think of a name." With that said, the cats got what they needed and left the twolegs.

"Um, Hollyleaf no wait I mean Hollystar, were are we going to live?" asked Moontail. Hollystar was shocked that Moontail called her by her leader name _Hollystar_. "We will stay between Thunderclan and Windclan," Hollystar mewed. "And tonight is a full moon so we best met everybody at the island and give them the shock of their life."

All four clans were sitting waiting for the meeting to start. "I want this meeting to start," said Lionblaze. "Keep your fur on Lionblaze," said Berrynose. As all four leaders stood on the rocks, a sent filled everybody's noses.

"What is that?" asked Dovewing. "The smell, I know it from somewhere but where?" asked Jayfeather. Hollystar soon appeared with her clan behind her.

"It can't be, Hollyleaf?" Leafpool asked. "That's Holly_star_ to you," Hollystar hissed. _No, it can't be true. I thought she died in the tunnels, _Lionblaze thought. Jayfeather was listening what was going on. Hollystar smiled at look of everybody's face. "And I have my nine lives," Hollystar mewed. Firestar, Blackstar, Onestar and Mistystar eyes widened with shock.

**Cliffhanger No Jutsu!**

**Hollyleaf is now Hollystar! Will she and her Bloodclan warriors destroy the four clans? Will Lionblaze, Jayfeather and Dovewing figure out what Hollystar is up to? Will my 15****th**** birthday be a blast? All will be answered soon!**

**That last question was just telling you readers that my birthday is this Saturday. I turn 15 on the 18****th**** of June. Yay me!**

**See you soon!**


	3. Sorry

**Sorry for not updating. I'm very busy with school and whatnot. I'm in my last year of high school and I really want to leave.**

**I'll try to update everything as soon as I can.**


	4. Busy

**Okay, seeing how I'm busy with school; I'm going to let you guys come up with the next 2-3 maybe 4 chapters.**

**It's hard trying to keep up with it, so I'm letting you write what's going to happen next. I'll mention you that you wrote it.**

**Send me a PM of the chapter and the best one will be featured.**

**Good luck!**


End file.
